Turn Around
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Let's see. Where do I begin? My name is Nat Wolff. I am 20 years old. My girlfriend is Allie Dimeco. I am currently getting the life squeezed out of my hand while I stand in the emergency room watching my girlfriend give birth. Let me slow down. You need to hear from the bdginning, from when i was fourteen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so excited! This is my 70th story! I made sure this was a good one, so I worked really hard on it. I was actually planning on publishing it when I finished with all my other stories that are floating around, but then I realized that yesterday was when I joined! So now this story is twice as special! I can't believe it's been two years and I'm already at 70.**

 **As always, I don't own Naked Brothers Band, just the plot (ish). It's sorta like the together forever stories, but different in ways. Anyway, here it is. The first chapter of: _Turn Around_.**

* * *

Let's see. Where do I begin? My name is Nat Wolff. I am 20 years old. I'm allergic to peanuts. I was lead role of the Nickelodeon television show, The Naked Brothers Band. My girlfriend is Allie Dimeco. My brother is Alex Wolff. I go to NYU. I am currently getting the life squeezed out of my hand while I stand in the emergency room watching my girlfriend give birth.

Okay, okay, let me back this story up a lot. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to a long time ago, when I was fourteen. That's where this story begins. This is what happened after the Naked Brothers Band got cancelled. Today is 6/14/2009, the day after the last episode aired. We were all just sitting around the set, too lazy to actually decide who gets what and clean up. It was really sad. I spent most of my young life with these people and we were calling it quits. Well, I still go to school with the guys, but Allie would be going back to Connecticut at the end of the week.

"I was really looking forward to the next episode," Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Kristina asked, sitting up slightly.

"It was a special," Alex started explaining. "Kristina and Rosalina would become closer friends, Nat would admit his feelings for Rosalina to Alex while Rosalina does so to Kristina, and Alex and Kristina plot a plan to get them back together."

"So what were the rest of us doing?" Qassim asked.

"Remember the police officer's daughter? The one in No School's Fools Day?" We nodded. "Well you guys would bug Cooper because you liked her and were fighting over who got asked her out." They chuckled, then Mom walked in.

"Get off your lazy behinds and take what you want before its all gone," she said, grabbing my arm.

"What did I do?" I asked, shaking my arm until she let go of me.

"You were the closest person," she said, making everyone laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, do we have to go so soon?" Alex asked.

"They want this place rid of you people by Friday," she said.

"It's Sunday, we've got time," Thomas said.

"And what do you guys suggest we do instead?" Mom asked, crossing her arms.

"We could record an episode," Cooper said, slouching even further.

"For no one to see?"

"We'd see it," Allie said. "We could record for fun."

"With the camera crew gone?"

"We have a camera at home," I said.

"So I'm guessing you guys really want to do this?" Mom asked, and we nodded sullenly. "Fine, I'll get you the scripts as soon as possible."

"Yay!" we cheered.

.

A few hours later, I was sitting in my dressing room, reading over the script. Alex was right, this episode was gonna be good. There was a lot of Nat and Rosalina fluff. I wish Allie and I had that type of chemistry. Truth be told, I don't know where I stand with Allie. When we're acting, I knew we had a lot of chemistry. But that was because we had our lines and knew what we needed to do. But outside of work, we were just friends. And during the school year she was in Connecticut, living her life.

The door opened but I didn't look up to see who it was. The person sat down on the circular love seat next to me. "Hey Nat," Allie's cheerful voice chimed. I looked up at her, seeing she had changed into her 'fresh script' outfit. That's what she called a pair of adidas yoga pants, a pink undershirt, my school sweatshirt, and a high ponytail. She likes to do exercises while reading through the script, she's crazy. But she looked so pretty.

"Hey Allie," I said. "I'm guessing you wanna read over the script?"

"I don't dress up like this for nothing," she said, smiling. I sighed, slouching back.

"Do we have to exercise?" I asked, looking at her.

"We could read through sitting down first, if you'd like," she suggested. I smiled, making her smile.

"For a seventeen year old girl you do spend a lot of time with such young kids," I said.

"You guys are my friends, my favorites," she said. "I love hanging out with you guys. Especially you." I smiled bigger, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I wish you could stay in New York, or that I could go with you," I said.

"That'd be amazing," she said, looking up at me. "We should rehearse. This'll be the last episode we ever do together." I pulled out my script, opening it to the first page.

 _(in Nat and Alex's room)_

 _Alex: (whispers) Hey Mohamed. You have to be really quiet because Nat's still sleeping. He's been really moody lately, so he talks in his sleep. (Walks over to the bed, tip toeing to see Nat's bed) Wakey up Nat. It's morning._

 _Nat: (asleep, groggily) I love you._

 _Alex: (confused) Me?_

 _Nat: I love you so much Rosie._

 _Alex: Nat? Did you say you love Rosalina?_

 _Nat: (singing) My only never ending love, Rosalina._

 _[Alex looks at the camera in shock]_

Allie started laughing. "You love me, don't you Nat?" she asked jokingly. I kissed her nose, catching her by surprise.

"Let's get to a part that actually has us talking," I said. I flipped through the pages until I was near the end.

 _[Rosalina walks onto the roof, looking around for Kristina. She pulls out her phone, calling Krsitina]_

 _Rosalina: Kristina, I'm on the roof. Where are you?_

 _Kristina: That wasn't tonight, that's tomorrow night._

 _Rosalina: You said Friday, and it's Friday._

 _Kristina: Well I'm with my grandparents. I can't ditch them._

 _(Rosalina smells something good)_

 _Kristina: Rosalina, are you there?_

 _Rosalina: I'll call you later._

 _(Rosalina hangs up, then looks around the roof.)_

 _Rosalina: Is anyone there? (walks around for a bit, seeing the faint light of a flashlight.)_

 _Nat: (holding flashlight, angry and on the phone with Alex) Alex, how are you going to tell me that you sent me here and aren't even here?...No Alex, no one else is here?...Alex, what are you—_

 _Nat: (sees Rosalina slowly approaching) Rosalina is here._

 _Alex: Hang out with her until I get there. Geez, you don't have to spend all your time with your brother._

 _Nat: Bye Alex. (hangs up, putting his phone away. He looks up at Rosalina and smiles awkwardly.)_

 _Rosalina: (waves at him) Hi Nat._

 _Nat: Hey Rosalina._

 _(After a few awkward seconds, Rosalina speaks up)_

 _Rosalina: So why are you here?_

 _Nat: Alex told me he needed to research some stars for his homework and for me to meet him here._

 _Rosalina: (confused) But it's summer._

 _Nat: Dang, he tricked me. (.mumbles to himself)_

 _Nat: So why are you here?_

 _Rosalina: Well Kristina wanted to show off her knowledge of constellations, so she told me to meet her here. Apparently it was tomorrow and not today._

 _Nat: So I guess we're both kinda stuck here, huh?_

 _Rosalina: Yep._

 _(A few awkward moments go by.)_

 _Rosalina: Hey Nat, I've been meaning to ask you something._

 _Nat: What's up?_

 _Rosalina: Well, remember at the premiere when you walked me off the ice cream truck? Well you said something and I really don't know what it was because of how loud it was and everything._

 _Nat: Well, you said (in girlish voice) 'please don't be mad at me for everything. (In a normal voice) and then I said 'I can't be mad at you. I love you.'_

 _Nat: (shrugs) Then you asked what and then I repeated myself. I didn't know you still didn't hear._

 _(Rosalina wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek)_

 _Rosalina: You're the sweetest person ever. That's why I love you too. And again, I'm so so so so so sorry for everything. I never thought you'd ever be so nice about it._

 _Nat: (smiles) I can't be mad at you, I love you._

 _(Rosalina giggles, then kisses his lips lightly)_

 _Rosalina: Will you be mad if I asked if you'd take me back?_

 _Nat: (joking) Are you using this new power against my will?_

 _Rosalina: (smiling) Is that a yes?_

 _Nat: (kisses her passionately) Does that answer your question?_

I looked at Allie, because she stopped reading. She was looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. I put my hand on hers, and she looked up at me. Our faces were really close. We could've kissed, and we were about to. At least until her phone went off. We pulled apart completely and she checked her phone. "It was my Mom, she needs me back at home," Allie explained. "Packing and she could use all the help she can get."

"Right," I said a little awkwardly.

"I should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow," she said, standing up. I stood too, walking with her to her dressing room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, definitely," she said. I went over to her desk while she went behind the couch. I grabbed her backpack and her keys, then waited for her. She popped back up, wearing her jeans and sandals, but still with my sweater. "You should really stop changing behind the couch, I might peak someday," I said.

"But I know you have no interest in seeing me in my underwear," she said cockily.

"Who knows you might just look even sexier in your underwear than in your regular clothes," I said, making her laugh.

"And you thought you couldn't flirt," she said.

"I never said that," I said.

"Then how come you can't get a girlfriend?" she asked.

Because I only want to date you! "I'd rather practice flirting on you," I said.

"Gimme my stuff," she said, taking her bag. I held the keys up high.

"Try to get it, shorty," I said.

"Nat," she whined, jumping up, trying to get her keys. "Nat I really have to go."

"Too bad, shorty," I said. "You know how to get your keys." She groaned, then kissed my cheek. "You do remember things. You aren't as dumb as most high school girls."

"I'll talk to you later Nat," she said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Nat," she said, skipping out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalina's POV

My Mom and I had a small apartment that we stayed in every summer while I recorded episodes. But we got rid of it as soon as we found out the show was cancelled. So now we were cleaning out the apartment. Mom had her hair in a messy bun with a yellow bandana tied around her head. "Hey Sweetie, did you clean up a little?" she asked when I walked in.

"No," I said. She turned to face me, putting the box she was holding down.

"Where'd you get that sweater?" she asked.

"I took it from Nat's dressing room a few years ago and he never said I had to give it back," I said.

"How come I've never seen it?"

"Because I only wear it for reading lines with Nat," I said.

"All I'm hearing is Nat," she said, folding her arms.

"I am gonna miss him, but I have to go," I said.

"You're not gonna miss anyone else?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, Nat is my closest NBB Member, of course I'm gonna miss him the most," I said.

"Are you sure it's not because you're gonna miss being 'forced' to make out with him?"

"Where is Chloe?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's been in your room all day," Mom said. "Now, tomorrow I need to drive up to the house and check on a few things so I'll be gone the whole day."

"Lucky for you, I have a new script," I said.

"I thought you guys were cancelled?" Mom asked.

"We are," I said, starting to fill a box. "This is for fun, just for us to enjoy."

"Well, can I see your script?" she asked. I nodded, reaching into my backpack. Except it wasn't mine. I pulled out a folder and saw Nat's name on it.

"How'd I get his backpack?" I asked myself. "I need to call him." I reached in my pocket.

"Did you leave your phone in your bag?" Mom asked, and I nodded. "See if his phone is in there."

"Mom, that's wrong," I said.

"Just check," she said, then went back to packing. I rummaged through his bag until I felt his cell phone against my fingers. I brought it out, and just as I did I felt it begin to vibrate. Incoming call from: My Shorty Alz. That was a cute name for me. I flipped it open, putting it to my ear.

"This is Allie, answering on Nat's phone," I said.

"Hey Alz, it's Nat."

"I know," I said.

"So I'm guessing you have my bag too?"

"And you have mine," I said.

"I can stop by and we can switch our stuff if you want."

"Are you sure it won't be trouble? I'm pretty far out of your way."

"It's cool. I was heading down that way anyway."

"Okay, bye Nat." I said.

"I'll see you in a few."

I flipped his phone closed, then opened it again. "Allie, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"I mean, since I have it I might as well snoop," I said.

"Allie, he's fourteen, what could he possibly have?"

"That's what I'm searching for," I said.

"Go to your dog," Mom said, snatching the phone from me. I laughed, heading to my room. My room was also a mess of half packed boxes, but sitting on my bed was my super cute shih tzu, Chloe. I picked her up, giving her a little hug. "Hi baby, did you miss mommy?" I asked in a baby voice. She barked happily, causing me to smile. I carried her back outside, putting her on her dog bed, which also had tiny dog boxes on it. "Did you feed her?" I asked, looking at her empty bowl.

"Yes, now come help me," Mom said. "You know it's hard to move these boxes."

"Let me go get out of my work clothes first," I said, heading back to my room. I took off my jeans and put on a pair of Sophia shorts, which happen to be working out shorts that barely cover your butt. I even took an extra minute to look at my butt in the mirror, it was nice. It wasn't flat like a lot of people's, but it wasn't so big that it looked fake, and it was bigger than lot of people's. Not that I look, I just know. I've been told.

I went back out, continuing to pack the box I was doing before. I picked up a picture frame of me, Nat, and Alex. It was from when we were making the movie, and Alex was asleep. David, Thomas, and Josh were eating in the background, Cooper was reading over lines and Cole was getting a soda. Nat and I were more in the center than everyone, with out arms around each other and our smiles wide.

There was a knock on the door, which sent Chloe wild. She ran to the door, and I walked to it, opening it. Chloe started at Nat's legs, surprising him. I picked up Chloe, then smiled at Nat. He held up my bag, smiling. "You can come on in," I said. "Mainly because I forgot where I put your bag." He followed me inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Ms. Dimeco," Nat called, waving at Mom. She looked up, smiling.

"Hi Nat, how are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm cool, how bout you?" Nat responded.

"You know how it goes," she said. "Hey, you're strong, can you help me with these boxes?"

"Sure, but I'm positive that Allie is stronger than me," Nat said.

"But you are definitely taller," I said, lifting his phone. He looked at me and smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Shorty Alz, do your stuff," Nat said, making me laugh.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"I can't help it, it's so easy to tease the short people of the world," Nat said.

"Nathaniel, let's go," Mom said, hitting Nat's arm.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with hurting my arms?" he asked.

So, that night, we packed five more boxes and I found my bed. I was driving Nat home, which was uncomfortably silent. I didn't think driving with Nat was ever so silent. And my stereo was acting up so music wouldn't play. I needed to go visit the car shop. "I don't understand how you got my sweater," Nat said, breaking the silence.

"It's not like you want it back," I said. "I've had this since before 2005."

"Wow, that feels like so long ago, buts it's just four years," Nat said.

"A lot can happen in four years," I said. "There's four years of high school, four years a college."

"Four years getting to know the coolest girl ever," Nat said. I smiled, glancing at him.

"Four years getting to know the weirdest guy ever but who is sexually attractive," I said, making him laugh.

"Wow, way to make it weird," he said.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" I asked. He laughed some more, clearly enjoying it.

"But I'm fourteen, you can't be sexually attracted to me, it's weird," he said.

"Is it?" I asked.

"It's extremely weird," he said. "But don't worry, you're sexually attractive too."

"I am not." I argued.

"You totally are," he said. "Don't worry, this is our little secret."

"We should go out," I said.

"Why would we do that?" he asked. Smooth move, Allie. He doesn't like you. "You leave this state on Saturday. Why would we date for a week?"

"It's be fun," I said.

"And saying goodbye would be even harder if we dated," he said. "I can't do that myself and more importantly you. You'd get too emotionally attached. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want us to go out and fall and love and then be 90 miles apart and then you get to go off to college. I don't want what we have right now to be ruined because we're gonna be apart for so long."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Come on Allie, stop the car before you make us crash," Nat said. I pulled over, putting the car in park before looking down at my hands. Like he did earlier, he put his hand on mine. "Allie, I love you. I don't ever want you to be hurt. Especially by me. I want to be with you more than you can think, but I don't want to hurt you."

He used his other hand to gently touch my cheek, then lift my jaw slightly. His eyes looked caring and I couldn't help but smile. He softly kissed me (he actually kissed me! Like, we weren't acting or on set or anything!). It felt so good to actually kiss him, and it not be an act. It felt like it lasted two seconds, but really it had been four and a half minutes when he pulled back. "What if I went to college here?" I asked with a smile.

"Over 4,000 colleges you could apply to and you want to go to a New York college?" I nodded. "Well then if I say no then I'll feel like a jerk. But you can't let your whole future depend on a guy, Allie."

"Tomorrow, after work, we're gonna grab some dinner, got it?" I said, starting to drive again.

"Yes ma'am," he said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat's POV

So, if you wanted a little status update on how Allie is doing, all I can say is that she's really hurting my self esteem. You know, this is all your fault, I can't stand you. That stuff. I've been told it'll blow over, but I'm not as sure as the doctors. Oh my God, they see the head!

Wait, my bad, you're still in 2009! Well, let's get back to the story, then. The next day (Monday), we were told we only had a few days to shoot. So we had to make a decision if we wanted to rehearse then shoot and have less time of shoot and be slightly unprepared. The script had to be rewritten slightly since we weren't doing an official episode which meant we couldn't get back the girl who played the police officer's daughter. So instead it'd be the guys crushing on Kristina and bugged my character, Rosalina, and Cooper's character to find out who she liked. Should be interesting.

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was think about Allie, mainly because she was stubborn and was not gonna take no for an answer anymore. It was partially my fault. For the past four Summer's I'd been letting her do whatever she wanted and get whatever she wanted. It was hard to tell her no, because then she'd make a sad, puppy dog face and it's make me feel guilty. It was already tough as is it to give her that speech because I hated thinking about her leaving, but she didn't make it easy either.

"Hey Nat," Kristina said, joining me at the snack table.

"Hey Kris," I responded, actually eating the cracker I had in my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just bit a napkin," she said, slightly confused. I spit it out, the realized that I missed the cracker. She was laughing at me.

"It's not funny," I said, then bit the cracker. "I'm just distracted." She started coughing, and I handed her a water bottle.

"I'm sorry, Nat Wolff is distracted?" she asked, and I nodded. "What's on your mind? Is it a girl?"

"No," I said. "It's the girl. The only girl that can actually distract me."

"What happened?" Kristina asked.

"We're going on a date tonight," I said. She punched my arm.

"What the hell Wolff, you had me scared for a second," she said. "What's so wrong about a date?"

"She's leaving in five days, and when it's time for her to leave it'll be even harder—"

"Let me stop you right there," Kristina said. "You get aided out by a girl you like, you ride that horse as far as it goes. Don't think about all the horrible shit that could go done, live in the moment." She looked at the doorway. "Here she comes now." Allie walked over, looking cheerful.

"Kris, the guys want to run some lines with you," she said. "And Nat, your mom wants to start filming the first scene, to go have fun."

"I'll see you guys later," I said, heading to stage four, which was where the house was set up, as well as the season one studio. Mom and Alex were already there, Alex reading over his script in pajamas while Mom was adjusting her camera. Without saying anything to me, she tossed me a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. "Hurry and change so we can get started," she said.

"Don't change out in the open," Alex warned.

"I barely know my lines, you'll need to tell me them while I change."

.

It was nearly 8:50 when we were allowed to go home. We spent all day working, and if we weren't doing a scene we needed to be rehearsing our next one. We barely made it through half of the script, though. As soon as we finished for the day, I went to my dressing room to grab my stuff.

Did you know Allie brought her dog? See, her mom went out of town for the day and she couldn't leave her dog at home alone. So where was this dog going until after dinner? Alex would watch her until we got back, especially since Allie would be taking me back to my house. I grabbed my stuff, then went into her dressing room. She was sitting at her vanity, taking off her makeup from earlier. "Hey Allie," I said. She smiled, not turning but looking at me through the mirror.

"Hey Nat," she said.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked, settling on the couch.

"Alex has her," she said. "They're bonding."

"Alex is already weird as it is, don't make him besties with your dog," I said, making her laugh.

"So, where we going?" she asked.

"Well your too insane for a fancy restaurant," I said, making her laugh some more. "How 'bout we get some burgers?"

"That sounds good," she said. "Wanna go to a chain restaurant or a local one?"

"You know I love Tommy's Grill," I said.

"That's because your cousin owns it," she pointed out.

"Hey, I get a discount, don't complain," I said, making her laugh.

"Alright, if I make this, I get to order your food," she said, holding up a crumbled piece of paper. "If I miss, then you get to order for me."

"This is an interesting bet," I said, leaning foreword to watch. "Especially since I know you're garbage."

"Watch your doubt make me make it," she said, but she missed. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, then covered her mouth. "Pardon me, I'm just mad that my dinner is at your mercy."

"You should really practice before you bet," I said. I reached into my bag, crumbling a paper and tossing it at the trash, watching it go in.

"I hate you," she said.

"Then why are we going to get burgers?" She was silently fuming. "Exactly, now let's go."

She got up, walking to where I was and grabbing her bag, then went over to her desk and taking her keys. I got up, picking up my bag and following her out of the door.

"Have fun on your date," Qaasim said as we passed him in the hall. "And Nat, no funny business."

"Yea yea," I said, waving him off. There were variations of byes as we walked down the halls, heading for the parking lot where Allie parked.

.

We were sitting in the very amazing Tommy's Grill. When I come here, there's a message sent around that 'the cousin's here'. That means that they go and get my cousin, George, and we can talk and catch up. So, George is my cousin, and he owns Tommy's Grill. He named it that after his late father (my uncle) Tommy, who always wanted to have a cool restaurant. George was just on the brink of 22, and had brown hair like every other room in my family. Except he let his grow out and kept it in a ponytail, had stubble growing out and was an all time hipster.

"Nat, how'd it been?" he asked, coming over. "How mini you and your momma?"

"First, his name is Alex, and he's insane, as always," I said. "Everyone else is pretty good." He looked at Allie, then got closer to me.

"Who's the chick?" he whispered.

"You've met Allie before," I said, chuckling. He looked at Allie and she smiled.

"That's not Allie, Allie was a little short girl, like fourteen," he said.

"She's still short," I said.

"At least he remembers me as once short, because I'm taller now," Allie said.

"Are you guys here on a date?" George asked, and I nodded. "Oh, I'll leave you too it then. It was nice meeting you, not Allie."

"You too, not George," Allie said, laughing lightly.

"He's always so weird," I said as he walked off.

"I guess weirdness runs in the family," she said, making me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Allie's POV

After my amazing date, I had to finish packing up my room because Mom was sending our stuff over on Friday. Even though it was now Wednesday, I still had a lot to pack. And I'd been packing for two whole weeks. We finished recording earlier today, so we were now just doing what we were on Sunday. "So, are we just gonna go back to our normal lives on Saturday?" Alex asked.

"I mean, we can still hang out," I said.

"Plus, we're not the one's leaving," David said.

"Yea, it's just Allie," Thomas said. "Plus, she has a car and a driver's license, she can come visit whenever she wants."

"I don't have gas money, that stuff is expensive," I said.

"What about from the show?" Thomas asked.

"That's in my college bank account," I said.

"What colleges are you looking at?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know," I said. I glanced at Nat, who was looking down at the ground sadly. "I was thinking about going to NYU so I can bother you guys for your food."

"You want to go to NYU?" Alex asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Dude, their acceptance rate is like, 30%."

"Well let's hope I fall in there," I said.

"Even if she gets in, we still have a whole school year without hanging with her," Thomas said.

"Weren't you the one that was talking about driving down here?" I asked, making them laugh. No one noticed except me that Nat got up, heading towards the dressing rooms.

"What other schools are you applying to?" Kristina asked.

"Well, I was looking at schools in places it doesn't get too cold in winter cause if I can go there I'd love it," I said. "Like California colleges and Florida colleges."

"Well then I'm praying you get into NYU," Alex said with a smile.

"I'll be back, guys," I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked.

"I, uh, I left my phone in my dressing room," I lied. "I need it, just in case my mom calls."

This was a satisfying excuse. I walked to the hall that led to our dressing rooms, heading for Nat's. He door was slightly open, and I walked in. He was cleaning out his drawers, tossing garbage in a can and everything else in a box. He looked at me, then went back to his handwork. "Nat," I said, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said roughly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm clearing out before my mom gets mad at us again," he said.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Why'd you just leave like that?" I asked.

"Because I don't care for what you guys were talking about," he said.

I walked over to him, standing in front of him. He looked up at me, tear stains on his cheeks. I took his hands, leading him over to the love seat. We sat down and he rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't want you to go, Allie," he said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you, too," I said, hugging him.

"This is your fault, you know?" Nat said, looking up at me. "I'm way more emotionally attached now then before."

"I'm sorry," I said. "We can make it work."

"You wanna try a long distance relationship?" he asked, and I nodded. He cleared his throat, then sang Long Distance. "Remember, they don't work out."

"We've been best friends forever now, I'm pretty sure we can make a not so long distance relationship work," I said. "I can drive down during the school year sometimes and we can hang out. Plus, we can still hang out during the summer."

"But you're moving," he said.

"My mom loved you guys, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I came down every few weeks and spent it at your house," I said.

"You wanna make this work?" Nat asked. I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "Then we'll make it work."

"Does that mean?" He nodded.

"Finally," Alex said, bursting through the closed door. "Nearly six years and it took you this long to get together?"

"I thought it was four years?" Nat asked.

"We starting filming the movie in 2004, that's six years," Alex said.

"Get out, Alex," Nat said, throwing a pillow at him.

.

It was Thursday morning, when we'd actually have to clear out. We got the pleasure of taking whatever we wanted from the set, so we started looking at the prop room. The first thing there were the cardboard cutouts of Nat, Alex, Thomas, David, and Josh from the movie. "So I'm guessing you guys are taking the ones of yourself?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of giving mine away to a special someone," Nat said, looking at me.

"I don't think Allie would want that creepy mess," Alex said.

"Who knows, maybe I'd want to put it in my room so I can remember to check on you guys," I said.

"Look, it's the red white and blue doe rags we all wore at the end of the movie," David said, pointing to a box.

"And the scooter Nat rode to answer the door for Allie," Thomas said, pointing to it in a corner.

"It's Alex's helmet from the very first episode," Qaasim said.

"It's the bowl of grapes from the second episode," Alex said.

"Those hurt," Nat mumbled.

We spent the next hour or two going down memory lane. After we decided what we'd take home with us, it was time to decided what we'd do with everything else that we didn't want to throw out. "Hey guys, we should make a time capsule," I said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So in a few years, we can meet up and look back at all of this," I said.

"That'd be cool, but who'd get to keep hold of it?" David asked.

"I vote Allie," Alex said. "She's very responsible and also knows how to reach all of us."

"Plus it was her idea," Nat agreed.

"Let's fill it," Alex said.

.

Nat and I were sitting in a tree near the shore. Even though we didn't say anything, it was still amazing. The sound of the waves and being there, with Nat, it just made it amazing. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. It was Friday now, which meant we only had a few hours left together. "We should talk about this," Nat said.

"We need to talk about it, but I don't know how," I said. "I just wanna sit with you and maybe make out."

"We can do that, just after we talk," he said.

"Don't worry, as far as the school year goes I'll come down every other weekend," I said.

"And where are you gonna get gas money?" he asked.

"I have a part time job," I said.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"I work at this lovely Irish bar and grill," I said, making him laugh.

"Aren't you a little young to work at a bar?" Nat asked.

"That's why all I do is wait tables," I said. "I get paid minimum wage and work 15-21 hours a week, depending on my schedule."

"How much is that?"

"$8.25 an hour," I said. "123.75-173.25 gross income."

"I'm fourteen, I don't know what gross income is," he said.

"It's before the do my deductions," I explained.

"Well I guess that's cool," he said. "So what's gonna happen after the school year ends?"

"I go to college," I said.

"We break up?"

"I don't wanna break up, ever," I said.

"We might need to," he said.

"I hate you for writing that stupid song," I said. "But if it comes down to it, we can try a long distance."

"The farthest I've been away from you in this whole relationship is like, the distance from my house to yours," he whined, making a pouty face.

"Only I'm allowed to pout, I look cuter doing it," I said. He smiled, kissing me gently.

"I'm gonna get my learners in January, and then when you come visit you can teach me to drive," he said. "And I'll take you to your prom and homecoming and I'll come to your graduation."

"Just kiss me, fool," I said, and he gently pressed his lips to mine again.

.

"I'm really gonna miss spending Summer's with you, Allie," Alex said, unwilling to let go of me.

"Don't worry, Alex," I said, hugging him back. "I'll find a way to come back next summer, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" he asked, looking up at me with his big, watery eyes. I smiled, letting a tear roll down my cheek. Then I nodded, holding up my pinky, and he wrapped his around it.

After I finally got Alex off of me, I went to Qaasim, who was trying to act manly and not show any emotion. "I'm gonna miss annoying the hell out of you, Allie," he said.

"I'm gonna miss bossing you around whenever Mrs. Wolff wasn't around," I said, making him laugh.

"Let me know if any of your hot Connecticut girls are available," he said, making me laugh. Thomas walked over, stepping in front of Qaasim.

"I've got plans in ten, so I gotta cut off Qaasim for a minute," Thomas said. "Allie, Rosalina was an ass of a character, but I guess she resembled you."

"Except I'd never betray my boyfriend like that," I pointed out.

"Sure," he said. "It was fun, but all good things must come to an end."

"You're starting to sound like Cooper," I said, making him laugh.

"I'm guessing Thomas stole my line," Cooper said. I smiled, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Princess."

"Stay strong, or else I might have to come down and put you straight," I said.

"Okay okay," Cooper said. David walked over, flashing a cocky smile.

"Girl Alex, don't friend replacements," he said.

"There's only one Naked Brothers Band," I said. "That's us."

"Even though we're cancelled, we've got that lovely last episode," he said. "Plus the time capsule."

"I don't know if I should come back next summer or ten years," I said jokingly. He gave me a big hug. I pulled back, then went over and gave Kristina a big hug.

"I know we've only been friends for about a year, but it feels like a lifetime," Kristina said.

"Take care of my boys while I'm away," I said.

"Always will," she said. She pulled back, looking over her shoulder. "I think there's a boy that needs you right now." I smiled, walking past her and to Nat, who was sitting on the ground, looking at his hands. I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I started singing softly.

 _And before you know it we are there_

 _On top of the world it seems_

 _I don't know who I am_

 _But I can still hear the music_

 _If that's not love then what is_

 _If that's not friendship then what is_

 _If that's not music then what is_

Nat chuckled, looking at me. "Those are some genius words," he said. "Whoever wrote it must be super smart." I laughed, lifting my head.

"Doofus, I'm trying to make a speech about of love and friendship over the years," I said. "You can't make me laugh."

"Let's just make out, say I love you and I'll see you soon," he said. I smiled, leaning in and tenderly kissing him. Not even two minutes later, my mom came over, separating us.

"Allie, we're trying to leave before next year," she said. I pouted, holding onto Nat.

"Nat, can you walk me to my car?" I asked. "I have to drive for two hours all alone."

"You're the one who wanted to bring your own car," she said. I stood up, as did Nat, and we walked over to my car.

So, I got in, said my final goodbyes, then started driving. And when I reached my first stoplight, I looked out the passenger window. I saw the guys and Kristina, running to catch up to my car. They chased my car until I reached the highway.


	5. Chapter 5

Nat's POV

A few weeks later, I was at school, texting Allie. I know, I shouldn't be texting in school, but Allie was coming down today to spend the weekend with us. And she had a half day, so she was already on her way. Plus, it was changing time, which meant no teacher would notice. "Mr Wolff, are you texting?" I heard someone ask over my shoulder. Why am I not panicking? Because I know who said it, and it wasn't a teacher.

"Nick, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, turning around.

Nick, who's name is actually Nicolas, is just one of my friends. He was good at any instruments so he sometimes announced us when we were toddlers. Nick is stupid. Not as in smarts as in crazy, will do anything stupid. He has green eyes (like, super green) and curly black hair.

"What about you?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips to mock a teacher. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"This is my lunch period," I said. "What's your excuse?"

"We have the same lunch," he said. "And here I thought we only had history together."

"I'm hungry, let's go," I said.

"Who were you texting?" he asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

"None of your business," I said.

"Are you texting your sexy costar?" he asked, making me laugh.

"Maybe I am," I said. "And you can't call her sexy, cause she's all mine."

"So Natty's got a girl?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas James Pierre, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked angrily.

"I'll be in the lunch line while you cool off," Nick said, then walked off. I sighed, then went to my usual table. Sitting there was Thomas, Qaasim, Frankie (one of our other friends), and Kristina. Cooper and David didn't have the same lunch as

us, so they weren't there.

"Hey Nat," Frankie said as I sat down.

"Holas ladies," I said.

"Fuck you, Wolff," Thomas said. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out.

My Shorty Alz: I'm getting off the high way, I'll be there in twenty.

Me: Peace on me, it's lunch time

My Shorty Alz: Fatass, of course you want some peace.

Me: See you in twenty, kisses

My Shorty Alz: Kisses

"Who are you texting?" Frankie asked.

"His bitch," Nick said, walking over.

"Allie is not a bitch," Kristina said.

"Fine, his lady friend," Nick said. "And how would I know? You guys never let me meet her."

"She's picking us up today," I said.

"You're going out today, aren't you?" Qaasim asked.

"And here I thought I'd get to hang out with you," Frankie said.

"Don't worry, everyone will get their share of Nat soon enough," I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out. "You should stop before you get caught," Thomas said, and I brushed him off.

My Shorty Alz: I'm gonna grab some lunch before I head over, you want anything?

Me: Where are you stopping?

My Shorty Alz: McD's

Me: Grilled chicken wrap, fries, coke. Plz

My Shorty Alz: You'd better pay me back.

Me: Alright.

"What'd she ask?" Nick asked.

"She's buying me food," I said.

"But you have food in your bag," Frankie said.

"She's been trying to make me fat for a while now," I said, making them laugh.

"You do need some meat," Kristina said.

"Will she buy me food too?" Nick asked.

"No," we all said, making him fake a hurt look.

"Allie doesn't like to buy people food," Thomas said.

"We were lucky there was a crafts table on set, otherwise we'd have to walk to buy food," Qaasim said.

"So why is she buying Nat food?" Nick asked.

"Because he fucks her so good she wants to repay him," Qaasim joked, making us laugh.

"I do not," I said. "And I think she'll be highly offended to find out you said that."

"Tell her and you'll be short a friend," Qaasim threatened.

"You mean you'll drop me or she'll kill you?" I asked.

"Whichever one happens first," Kristina said, making us laugh again.

And then the cafeteria went silent. Everyone was looking at the doors as someone walked in. I knew who it was: Alz. She had on brown ankle boots, black skinny jeans, and a white tee shirt with her hair in a ponytail and a white purse with her, as well as her black sunglasses and bright red lipstick. Well, she also had her visitors badge on her hand. She walked over to our table, sliding in next to me. She smiled, handing me my bag of food and drink.

"Nice way to make an entrance," I said.

"It's not my fault I'm 'sexually attractive,'" she whispered, making me laugh.

"So you must be Allie," Nick said, moving to the other side of her. I growled at him, making Allie laugh.

"She's mine you thirsty bastard," I said, making the others laugh. By now, everyone had went back to their business.

"Nat, don't be rude," Allie said. "Or I won't feed your fatass."

"Allie, that's Nicholas, Nicholas, this my Shorty Alz," I said.

"My name is Nick," he said.

"Well my name is not Shorty Alz," Allie said, glaring at me.

"Food," I said.

"I don't understand why you don't eat cafeteria food," she said, pulling a bag out of her purse.

"On the first day, he got sick," Nick said.

"Still can't eat it," Frankie said in a baby voice. "His Mommy says that it upsets him wittle tum tum."

"That's Francesca," I said, knowing how much she hated her real name.

"They call me Frankie." she said.

"Nat never ever let us meet you," Nick explained.

"He's an ass like that," Allie said, making them laugh. I rolled my eyes, then went into my food.

.

That evening, Allie came over and helped me study for my learner's license test I was taking at the end of the year. Then, on Saturday, we went to the lovely lake house my Mom bought for us to hang out at when we weren't recording. Luckily, it was Wolff property and not Naked Brothers Band, which meant I got to keep my key. We both stayed there over night, and Sunday afternoon Allie drove back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie's POV

It wasn't early in the school year anymore. Football/cheerleading season was over, which meant it was well in winter. Nat and I, we made this long distance thing work. Obviously, I couldn't go every weekend, but I managed to go at least once a month. My work schedule changed once cheerleading ended. My hours got longer which meant I got paid more, but also meant I rarely hung out with my friends. A small price to pay, since they came by and entertained me. Today was Saturday, which meant I worked from 1-9 p.m., and 9 was closing. I always worked to closing. On Sunday's we were closed, which is when I got most of my homework done.

I had just got off of fish duty when I went to wait my regular tables: 4, 5, 6, and 7. My best friend, Gelani (pronounced Gel-an-ee) and her boyfriend Robert (who I personally hate, but it's not up to me who she dates) were at table 6, but other than that my section was empty. Gelani smiled at me, taking a sip of her water. "Omg, Allie, there's this cute guy who's been going around town looking for you," she said, showing a tooth grin.

First, he was looking for me specifically? That's not creepy. The only thing I hated about being in the Naked Brothers Band was that where I lived was plastered all over the Internet. So creeps could come hunt me down whenever they wanted too. And the fact that Gelani thought he was cute was also a problem. She was impeccable taste in guys. If she wasn't with Robert and I was with Nat, I'd snatch that. I mean, except for his extremely rude personality, his cockiness towards his athletic ability, and the fact that he called everyone 'bro.'

"Gelani, I've told you I'm not on the man market," I said. "Now, your order please." She sighed, then placed her order for her and Robert. She took charge like that.

I went back to the counter, handing in their order. After about ten minutes, I brought their order to them, checked my three other tables before going back in the kitchen. After about five minutes, I was called outside because someone was at table 4. When I got out there, I saw two of my other friends, Ceniah (pronounced Se-ni-ah) and Jolyne. They both smiled at me. "Alexa," Jolyne said.

"It's Allie, for the millionth time," I said.

"Allie makes less sense, I'm calling you Alexa from now on," Jolyne said.

"Anyway," Ceniah said, glaring at Jolyne. "Allie, your boyfriend is here."

"He's here?" I asked in shock, and they nodded. "How'd he get here?"

"Not my business," Ceniah said. "He's just chilling with your mom and doing housework right now. But he might be coming over later to talk to you."

"At least you know he's not dumping you," Jolyne said. "Honestly, who'd drive for two hours to dump someone?"

Apparently, Nat would.

See, during my break is when he showed up, so I went outside to talk with him. Nat didn't look very happy, so I could tell something was wrong. "Nat, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Allie," he said nervously. "I think we should break up."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Why?"

"Just because," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Please don't cry or anything."

"Don't cry?" I asked, anger and sadness both in my voice. "I've spent the past five months driving from here to New York just to make this work. You know what I could've been doing? I could've done something that wouldn't have been a waste of my time."

"Allie, I'm sorry," he said, strain in his voice. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Then why'd you lead me on?" I asked, holding back tears.

"I can't tell you," he said quietly, looking down.

"Why not? You don't think I deserve to know why you're dumping me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It's complicated," he said. "Just, you don't have to come back to New York and visit, okay?"

"So that's it then?" I asked, calming down a bit. "The last six years of my life are just nothing anymore?"

"Allie, I'm sorry," he said in a broken voice. "Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Get away from me," I said, feeling a tear run down my cheek. "You can delete my number from your phone if it makes you feel better."

"I'm sorry," he said again. I hugged myself.

"Bye Nat," I said in a quiet voice, then went back inside.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it was short. I think I'll purposely take forever with the next chapter because it's gonna be good, nice and long, some drama maybe. Tell me what you think!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be long, but there's a small price to pay for this long chapter: it'll go through the years. At most it'll go three years further, then it'll slow down again. And it'll switch POVs a lot. Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't even hold out for more then a few days. Curse me and my generosity. But I did make it longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat's POV

 **Blocked number** : Delete her number from your phone

 **Me** : Why?

 **Blocked number:** I don't need you getting any funny ideas about trying to contact her. If you know what's good for you, don't ever speak to her again

 **Me** : Or you'll hurt her, I know.

 **Blocked number** : You catch on fast

 **Me** : Just leave me alone. Please.

 **Blocked number** : You crack me up. This is just the beginning, Nathaniel.

I groaned, turning off my phone. See, that's why I had to break up with Allie. Did it seem like I wanted to? I thought you knew me better. When I got back home, Alex was waiting with his arms crossed. I pushed past him, going straight to my room. Before I could lock him out, he pushed his way inside. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Somewhere, now get out," I said.

"Nat, you're upset," he said. "You need to talk about it."

"No I don't," I said.

"Why don't you call Allie, she always seems to help calm you down," he said, which made me sad all over again.

"Maybe," I lied. "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes, please?" He nodded, stepping out. I locked the door, then threw myself on my bed. I wasn't a crier (which is exactly why we did that episode about crying), so when I say I was crying I was crying. Which is why my mom was banging on my door, then ended up getting the spare key and unlocking it.

"Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, why did you lock your door?" she asked angrily, marching in. "You know the rule—" She paused, looking at me. "Nat, what's wrong?" I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said in a shaky voice.

"Don't try to tell me that," she said, crossing her arms. "I am your mother, I know when something is wrong." She sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair. "Where'd you go earlier?"

"Nowhere," I said. She sighed.

"Well will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone care so much?" I exclaimed. "Just leave me alone goddamn it!" I got up, marching out of my room angrily. Now where was I supposed to go? There was no studio, no Allie, and no my room. I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door, walking down to the first floor. I walked down the cold streets until I was at my last safe place: the house by the shore.

I stayed there all day and night, sleeping on the couch and probably getting frost bite. When I woke up, I had a new message on my phone.

 **Blocked number:** Delete any pictures you have of her.

 **Me** : No. That's too much. I won't do it.

 **Blocked number** : You will do it, otherwise I'll hurt her.

 **Me** : No you won't.

 **Blocked number** : (it was a picture of Allie's front door) I'm about to go in.

 **Me** : Please, I'll do anything else. Just don't hurt Allie. Please.

 **Blocked number** : Delete the pictures.

 **Me** : Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone, please.

 **Blocked number** : If your texting you aren't deleting.

I sighed, then went to pictures. If this person was in Connecticut, then would they be able to see if I actually deleted them? And why did this mysterious person want me to remove Allie from my life? I sighed, then started deleting.

.

Luckily, this mysterious stranger wasn't harassing my other friends. Every once in a while, I'd go on one of their phones and look through her Instagram, because they followed her. The creep stalker isn't letting me follower her. This person is controlling my life. I'm 16 now, and it's still going on. It's not like I can talk to Allie, she decided to go to FIU, which is in Florida. No way am I ever seeing her again.

"Yea, it's pretty boring without you here," Alex said, walking past me. He was on the phone, as usual. I wonder who he was talking to this time? "Are still meeting up in nine years to open that time capsule?...Well Nat's Nat, being moody and stuff...He's been like that since you guys broke up and stopped talking."

"You're talking to Allie?" I whispered, and he nodded. "Put it on speaker, please."

"Why?" he mouthed.

"I need to hear her voice, but I don't want her to know I'm here," I whispered. He rolled his eyes, then put her on speaker.

 _Alex? Are you still there?_

"Yes Alex," he said, causing her to sigh.

 _I told you to stop calling me Alex. Your Alex, I'm Allie._

"Whatever," he said. "So, are you ever gonna come back to New York?"

 _No. Your douche-brother told me not to come back and not to visit._

So I'm guessing she was still upset about that. "You can't honestly still be mad about it." Alex said.

 _I am pissed, Alex. He had to nerve to disturb my workday because he was the bearer of bad tidings. I just wanna take some scissors and poke his eyes out!_

"Let's change the subject," Alex said quickly. "I heard you have a date tonight." She has a date?

 _Are you stalking my Instagram?_

"No, Nat is," Alex said, then regretted it.

 _He's stalking my Instagram? He's the one that didn't even follow me._

"Yea, he goes on his friends' to see your page, it's pretty creepy," Alex said.

 _I gotta go, I have a class in ten minutes. I'll talk to you later._

"Alrighty," Alex said.

 _Make sure to tell the guys and Kris my happiness._

Alex looked at me, and sighed. "No happiness for Nat?" he asked.

 _If you tell Nat that we talk I will go to New York and murder you._

"Okay, geez," Alex said. "Bye Allie." He hung up, sitting next to me.

"Well she doesn't sound so happy to hear my name," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Why did you guys break up?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you," I said quietly.

"Well why not?" he asked.

"Because if I do, then Allie will be in trouble and I can't risk that!" I exclaimed angrily, jumping up. I groaned, then marched to my room, slamming the door. Knock knock, here's Mom. Yelling, yelling, more yelling. Oh Nat, don't yell at your brother. Don't slam the door. What's gotten into you lately?

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. "Why are you always in my business?"

"I don't know, because I'm your mother," she said. "And don't you yell at me."

"Get out of my room!" I exclaimed. "My privacy, please."

"When your father gets home, you're in deep trouble," she said.

"Good," I said, pushing her out of the door. "Bye."

Dad was no better, and I was grounded. It was winter break! I couldn't leave, couldn't go see my friends, it was torture. When school got back, i found out Alex told Qaasim that I yelled at him. Qaasim told Thomas who told David and Cooper, and they told nick and Frankie who told Kristina. So now all my friends hated me. And my brother hates me, and I'm grounded, and the love of my wants to kill me. Wanna know what makes it worse?

 **Blocked number** : Get rid of your friends.

 **Me** : What?

 **Blocked number:** No more talking to them, or else Allie gets it. and after I'm through with her, I'll go for your brother. I might even go after your parents.

 **Me** : Please, leave me alone. Leave my friends alone. Go away.

 **Blocked number** : Harharhar. You crack me up. Now do it, cause Allie just passed me and it'd be a shame if she were in the infirmary.

 **Me** : Okay. Just leave Allie alone.

 **Blocked number:** That's what I thought, little Natty.

I didn't think it'd be easy to drop my friends, so I decided it'd be easiest to just keep getting grounded. That way they couldn't hang with me. And it was awful. Someone was deliberately trying to ruin my life.

 **Alex's POV**

This year I turn 14, which meant Nat was turning 17, and Allie was turning 19. For the past two years, Nat had been acting strange. First, he breaks up with Allie. Then, he closes himself off, yells at Mom, yells at me, then drops all his friends. Whenever he'd get like this, Allie would come in and he'd be back to normal. But Allie hates him.

"Just take the chance, try to get her to talk to him," Cooper told me.

"Last time I brought up Nat in a conversation, she said that she'd poke his eyes out," I said. "I'm scared to bring him up when I talk to her."

"Alex, don't just do it for Nat, do it for all of us," Cooper said. "We all need and want the old Nat back." I nodded.

So, I few hours later, I called Allie.

"Hey Alex," she said.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Nope, just doing boring homework," she said. "What's up?"

"Don't flip, but I need you in New York," I said quickly. "Nat needs you."

"No he doesn't," she said coldly.

"Allie you don't understand," I tried.

"You don't understand," she snapped. "I'm done with Nat Freakin Wolff."

"He yelled at me," I said.

"He yelled at you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"He needs your help Allie," I said. "He's been acting different. He yelled at me, Mom, and he dropped his friends. He literally comes home and locks himself in his room."

"What's he tell you?" she asked.

"It was a while ago, but I think he said something about you being in trouble if he told me why you guys broke up," I said.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm coming to New York," she said. "I've got to go Alex."

"Bye Allie," I said, then hung up.

"We're you talking to Allie?" Nat asked, walking over.

Nat looks extremely different. Since he spends all his time in his room, he's extremely pale. Mom forced him to get a hair cut last week so his hair (which used to be super long) was now as short as mine. He had lost a lot of weight and was way scrawny (scrawnier than usual). His voice was raw and crackly, but also pretty deep.

"Yea," I said. "Why?"

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's good," I said.

"Does she like her new boyfriend?" Nat asked, a slight pain in his voice.

"Allie has been with Sam for almost a year now, he's not new," I said. He nodded slowly, then went back to his room.

 **Allie's POV**

 **Me** : How you liking NYU?

 **Gelani** : It's amazing!

 **Ceniah** : Wish you came.

 **Me** : You know why I can't go back there.

 **Gelani** : Please transfer, we miss you.

 **Me** : I like it here. Plus, that's where Baby is.

 **Ceniah** : I can't stand your love, and I brought you together.

 **Gelani** : Harharhar. You crack me up, C.

 **Me** : You laugh like an old lady.

 **Ceniah** : She does though.

 **Gelani** : Hate you

 **Me** : Love you, boo. Plus, I'm heading up for the week

 **Ceniah** : Why?

 **Me** : I'm needed.

 **Gelani** : By who?

 **Me** : Alex, it's important.

 **Gelani** : Kk. You want us to pick you up from the airport?

 **Me** : Sure.

 **Ceniah** : Good luck with telling Sam.

 **Me** : Thanks.

I put my phone down, then picked it up again. I scrolled through my contacts, stopping on a certain name. Someone I hadn't called in forever. Maybe I should. Before I could even finish think, the phone was already ringing. The person picked up on the sixth ring, answering in a tired voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Nat," I said.

"Allie? Look, I have to—"

"I just wanna talk," I said.

"I can't, I have somewhere to go."

"To hang out with the friends you dropped?"

"Allie, I can't talk right now. Bye."

And he hung up. Which is why Sam didn't understand why I had to go. He just didn't understand. Even though Nat left me with no explanation, I'm still his friend. He is not gonna get rid of me. Trust me, I'll straighten him out.

* * *

 **If you wanna guess who is the mysterious number, feel free to. I'll give you a hint: it's one of their friends. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: These next few chapters are pretty short, just to stretch how many chapters there are.**

* * *

Nat was sitting in his room, staring at the blank wall. He'd been doing this practically everyday, only leaving his room for school and to eat. It was a week after he had talked to Allie, and he was still getting hundreds of text messages from the stranger. He had had enough, and just left his phone as far away as possible.

As for Allie, she was now in New York, heading to the Wolff apartment. She cheerfully greeted Mrs. and Mr. Wolff and Alex, who told her what had been happening. You got this, Allie. This isn't the first time you've dealt with Nat before. she thought. She had been told his door was locked, but she didn't need the door. She climbed out of the window and walked along the windowsill, then climbed into Nat's, knowing he never locked his window. Nat was laying on his bed, staring at a wall, not even turning to see who it was.

"No running," she said. He jumped slightly, his text tone going off. He turned off the sound and then turned to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look awful," she said. "Luck for you, I'm not here to fix everything else wrong with you. I'm here to get you straightened out."

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said.

 **Blocked number:** Why is she in your room?

"Don't lie to me Nat," she said. "You've been acting different. Everyone has noticed. I'm here to fix you."

"Allie, please leave," Nat begged.

 **Blocked number:** Get her out or I ruin her and you!

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you," Allie demanded.

"Allie please," he begged, standing up. She crossed her arms.

"No," she said.

 **Blocked number:** You have five minutes before I ruin her and you.

Nat look over at his phone, seeing the last message. "Allie, I'll do anything you want, just please leave," he said. "Please."

"I want you to tell me right now what's wrong with you," Allie demanded.

"Okay fine," Nat said.

 **Blocked number:** Tell her and I'll ruin you both rite now.

"I've been getting black mailed," he said quietly. "Now get out!"

"What?" she asked, confused. Her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out. "Someone tagged you in a photo."

 _Oh no_ Nat thought.

"What the hell is this?" Allie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nat asked. She turned her phone towards him, showing him the four pictures just posted on the 'Celebrities Exposed' page. The first was from the week they got together. They were on a surfboard, Allie in her bikini and Nat in swim trucks, with his hands on her stomach and her hands reaching behind her to kiss him. His hand was just below her breast.

The second was of them after the surfing, in the middle of making out. The third was of Allie, pulling up her bikini bottom. And they all said they were taken today. "This is—that's not—ugh!" Allie stammered. "How did these get out? I thought only you had these?"

"Allie I swear I don't have them," Nat said. "I deleted them."

"So then who put these on the stupid exposed page?" she asked. "I don't care, this is all your fault."

"My fault? What did I do?" Nat asked.

"They were on your phone and your phone only," she said. "Look, now Sam is texting me asking about the pictures. I knew I should've never cared. I should've never came."

She marched to the door, unlocking it. "Allie wait," Nat said, following her to the front door.

"If you actually cared about me or anything that is important to me, you'd let me leave," she snapped.

But he followed her down the stairs and out of the front door. "Allie I'm sorry," Nat tried.

"Save it," she said, crossing the street.

 _Where was her car?_ Nat thought. Too little, too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's POV

Nick, David, and Qaasim walked over to where I was sitting with my parents, joining the sorrow filled party. Allie's mom was on her way, and Nat was somewhere in the hospital, moping around. If you don't know what happened, someone stole Allie's car and hit her with it. Yea, crazy. And they were driving on the wrong side of the road and fled the science, with her car.

I hadn't seen Allie since she left our apartment, but Nat had. He was pretty spoked when he called us, so I'm guessing it was pretty bad. Nat had came in the ambulance and didn't come to see us. "Alex, go find your brother," Dad told me. I stood up, walking down a few empty halls. There were rooms lining the walls, and an exam room every once in a while. I ended up wandering into the ICU, where I found. He was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest, his head down, his hands pulling on his hair, his whole body shaking. I walked over, sitting next to him. He looked up, his eyes red and puff, his nose runny, and tear stains on his cheeks.

"It's all my fault," he said in a shaky voice. "Alex she's in the hospital because of me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He shock his head, a few more tears slipping. He dropped his phone in my hands, then went back down to crying. There was a message from 2009 on the screen, and they went on all the way to today. It took me ten minutes to read them all, and it all made sense now.

A few hours later, Allie had come out of surgery. Her mom hadn't arrived, but Nat had shut down completely, staying on the couch in her room (which was in the ICU). The rest of Nat's friends had come, including Allie's friend Ceniah. She said that Allie's other friend was busy and couldn't get out of what she was doing. It wasn't until visiting hours were over that I went to Allie's room.

"Nat, we have to go," I said. He was sitting on a chair by the window, the lights off, his gaze staring out of the window. He turned to look at me, then went back to the window.

"I'm not leaving," he simply said.

"Nat—"

"Alex, you can try to get me to leave, but I'm not leaving," he said firmly. I rolled my eyes. He was hospital security's problem now.


	10. Chapter 10

Nat's POV

Okay, so Allie is dying, we're fighting. You're probably wondering 'does she live' and 'how do you guys get back togehter'. Well maybe I know a different Allie who I happen to impregnate. Maybe Allie dies and it's all my fault. Well, she's not doing good, that's what I'm gonna tell you. She has a concussion, a broken arm, three fractured ribs, her hip shifted, and she had broken bits of car in her arm, which are now healing cuts. And she was in a coma.

Getting to stay in her room was a struggle on the first night. But, after they realized I was as stubborn as a mule, they gave up and let me stay. Which I did for a week. Everyone once in a while I'd order some food up to her room, or I'd go and sit next to her and just talk. I'd apologize and read her the messages, which kept coming. Her mom came on the first day, and her friends visited every few days. Well, Ceniah visited. The other one was too busy, and her jackass boyfriend never showed.

I was actually peeing when he showed up. I was in the bathroom and heard the room door open, so I finished up wuickly and went outside. I'd only ever seen Sam in pictures, and he looked a lot scarier in person. He had jet black hair, which was near shaved point, olive skin and cold blue eyes. I shivered slightly, turning off the bathroom light. And he didn't even notice I was there. He was on the phone, smiling to himself.

"Yea babe, I'm in her room," he said. I thought he was with Allie? "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon...That Wolff kid is gonna tear himself apart now."

I pulled out my phone, hitting record. "You weren't supposed to act without telling me, babe...We're trying to take down the Naked Brothers Band together, we are a team...I'm sorry I got upset, don't pout...Ceniah said the Wolff locked himself in this room, but I don't see him." He chuckled. "Maybe he did finally get rid of himself, that'd save us some work...Alright, I'm gonna go check the verdict to see what we have to shut down...Maybe we might be able to convince the doctors to take her off of life support, it'd be easier that way...Love you, G."

I had my hand in my mouth to keep me from gasping or saying anything that might let him know I was here. Sam—Allie's boyfriend—was cheating on her and trying to get rid of her—and all of us. And he was working with someone he called 'G', who knew Ceniah. Is Ceniah working against Allie too?

By the time I finished wondering, Sam was gone. I let out a breath of relief, then went back into the room. I stopped the recording, then went over to Allie's bed. I took her limp hand in mine. "Don't worry, Shorty, I'm gonna fix this," I whispered.

.

I showed the video to my trusty secret keeper, Nicholas, who was infuriated. He'd been bringing me my school work, so when he came with the daily load, I showed him. "All those b*tches are trying to kill you guys and you haven't shown he police?" he asked frantically. "Nathaniel, you need to get off your lazy ass and go report this."

"I need some more evidence," I said. "I know Sam is in on it. He's working with someone named G, and I'm pretty sure Ceniah is in on this. But I need to show that she's admitting it."

"You've got the texts, you've video, what more do you need? Someone to come and cry and tell you everything?" And at that moment, Ceniah came in, tears in her eyes.

"It's all my fault," she cried. I looked at Nick, who sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Nat's POV

"It's all my fault my best friend is in the hospital and I feel so guilty," Ceniah cried. I pulled out my phone, hitting the record button.

"What're you talking about?" Nick asked.

"A few years ago, Gelani ask me if I was as good at computers as I proclaimed," she started. "So she wanted to test me and asked if I could hack Allie's phone. She wanted to find your number because 'who doesn't want a celebrity's number?' So I did, and then she asked if I could use my computer to access your phone. I thought nothing of it, but she downloaded a bunch of pictures from your phone. I went through her phone this morning and saw that she had been texting you threats and was trying to hurt Allie. And it's all my fault."

"Gelani did this?" Nick asked.

"I know," Ceniah said. "I thought she liked Allie."

"Yea, because I just love the girl who ruined my life," Gelani said, pushing her way inside.

"What did Allie do to you?" Jolyne said, running in after her. "Just because she's better than you—"

Gelani grabbed her throat, squeezing slightly.

"Let her down," I said, standing up. She laughed, putting her other hand on Jolyne's throat.

"How'd Allie ruin your life?" Nick asked.

"If you must know, Nicholas," she said. "We all auditioned for the part or Rosalina. And Nat Wolff said I was flawless and perfect for the role."

And now I remembered her. She was pretty good, but Allie came on after her. "But Allie was so much better," I said. "and, the part of Rosalina had to played by someone that I thought was cute, and Allie had me mesmerized."

"Allie Allie Allie," she mocked. "I should've killed her when I had the chance." She dropped Jolyne to the ground, letting her sit there, gasping for breath, while she reached in her pocket. Holy shit she had a gun.

"I should've never talked to you in third grade," Nick whispered to me harshly. She pointed the gun at Allie.

"Put your phone on the ground, Nat," Gelani said. I reached into my pocket, dropping the phone on the ground. "Now slide it to me." I used my foot to slide it across the floor to her. She picked it up. "What's your password?"

"1101," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's my brother's birthday," I said.

She groaned. "Love, ugh," she said.

2 minutes. That's all I needed now. She scrolled through the phone, growing more frustrated by the second. 1:42 minutes. Only one more minute. Please, don't realize. Don't realize, please. "Is this even your phone?" she screamed out, her finger moving to the trigger.

"Yea," I lied. "What're you looking for?" 0:56 seconds.

"So who's phone is in your hand?" she asked.

"Alex's," I lied again. Hopefully, she didn't know my tell. Otherwise we were all screwed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill everyone in this room!" she exclaimed.

"No no no," I said quickly. "This is my phone, that's Alex's. If you should kill anyone, it should be me." She smirked, dropping his phone on the ground.

"Why'd you lie, Nathaniel?" she asked.

"To buy some time," I said. 14 seconds.

"Time? What time?" she asked. "It's too late to save your precious—"

The door opened and a team of nurses and doctors came in for Allie's hourly check up. They were followed by two security officers, who immediately pulled out their handcuffs. I stopped the recording on my phone, smiling to myself. I have done good, I've done good.


	12. Chapter 12

Nat's POV

A day later, I was told they were unplugging Allie. Her mom had been using a lot of her college money to pay for the bills, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to afford to many days. But they can't just unplug her. How do I not get any say in this! I'm the one that stayed with her the whole time she was in the hospital. It wasn't fair! And I'd never get to apologize to her for being a douche.

So far, in the past week, I've spent almost everyday in tears, and today was no different. I was sitting by her bed, holding onto her hand, trying to figure out what to say. They were unplugging her tomorrow, unless her conditions changed, which they haven't. I was just in the hall while everyone wished her goodbye. Now it was my turn, but I didn't know where to start. I started singing softly what was supposed to be a cheerful song. But instead, I sang it slow and mellow, looking at her face.

 _And before you know it we are there_

 _On top of the world it seems_

 _I don't know who I am_

 _But I can still hear the music_

 _If that's not love then what is_

 _If that's not friendship then what is_

 _If that's not music then what is_

"It seems like forever ago was your audition." I said. "You laughed and were amazing, and I loved you. I fell in love with you, and I couldn't help it. I still love you Allie. I love you so much. And I miss you, I miss you so much. I'll always miss you, Allie. You have to wake up. Please be that medical miracle that's always in the stories. I need you. Everyone needs you. I've been a mess without, and I can't go another day like that. I just want to be yours and you be mine, and we be happy forever. Please wake up."

.

So, she didn't. When tomorrow came, it was so sad. They tried to only let her mom stay, but I wouldn't leave. And I watched. I couldn't handle it, so as they took the breathing thing out, I headed to the door. I reached for the handle, the silence practically deadly. Then, a weak, small, fragile voice said, "Nat."


	13. Chapter 13

Nat's POV

I turned around, seeing everyone as white as a ghost. Allie's mouth was slightly open. "Where's Nat?" she said, her mouth moving with her words. My heart was racing as I quickly walked back over to her. I put my hand on the edge of her bed, and she put her hand on top of mine. "Were you leaving?" she asked quickly.

"I'll stay right here," I said. "I promise."

A few hours later, she opened her eyes. Two days after that, she was released, as long as she came back once a week for a check up. So her and her mom stayed in our lovely beach house for the time being. When I went to check on her, she was just sitting in the living room, staring at the wall. Her arms were crossed as best as she could managed, and she looked upset. She looked at me, then rolled her eyes. "Nat, we need to talk," she said in a monotoned voice. "I promise I won't run out this time, but you have to promise to be totally honest."

I nodded, then sat down. So I explained to her what happened from chapter 7 through 12, trying not to miss a single detail. She was pretty stunned when I showed her the texts and videos. "So is Jolyne okay?" she asked.

"Yea, she just missed too many days of school and had to go back," I said. "Ceniah is in questioning, Gelani is in a holding cell, and Sam went back to Miami a while ago." She nodded, then leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What happened between you guys at audition?" I asked.

"We all auditioned for Rosalina, but promised that if one of us got it, it wouldn't ruin our friendship." Allie said. "But we were supposed to bomb it together, so when Gelani went back on her word, Ceniah and I did our best. Jolyne didn't really want the part so it was okay. And Gelani was like, in love with you, so when I got the part and she didn't she flipped out. We thought she calmed down."

She moaned, closing her eyes. "My side hurts, can you get me some pain relief please?" she asked. I nodded, gently moving her off of me so she could lay down. I put a pillow under her head, then went to the medicine cabinet, returning with her medication. First, I give her the pill. Then, I got on my knees, lifted her shirt slightly, and rubbed some medicine on her side. She moaned at the first touch, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Gently please," she asked.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Thank you Nat," she said. "You're the best."

"I'll do anything for you," I sang quietly. She smiled as I gently rubbed her side. "Feeling better?"

"Mhm," she said. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna head home," I said, standing up. "I have a lot of school work to catch up on."

"Hurry back, please," she said. I looked back at her, seeing her pleading, sad eyes watching me leave. I turned around, walking over to her. I bent down, going to her ear. "Don't worry, I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?" She nodded, looking up at me. She sat up, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

.

I few days later, I was walking up the steps to the beach house when I saw Sam banging on the door. I walked over pulling him back aggressively. "Sorry, this is private property and you're not welcomed here," I said.

"No man, my girlfriend has been hiding out here for a while," he said. "She's refusing my calls and texts. I need to talk to her."

"She's ignoring you," I said. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She told me," I said. "Because I caught you cheating on her and trying to kill her."

I'm guessing people don't want to hear that. Maybe that's why he punched me.


	14. Chapter 14

Allie's POV

The first thing I see when I open the door his Nat, laying on the ground unconscious with blood gushing from his nose, and Sam, ready to punch him again. "No stop," I said before he punched him. "Sam stop hurting him." Sam grunting, but stopped, standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, crossing his arms. "You hid out here for two fucking weeks. I told you that you shouldn't have come and look what happened when you did."

"Well I'm glad I did," I said, my eyes watering. "There are people who actually care about me here."

"Babe—"

"Are you talking about me or Gelani?" I asked. "I don't want to be your babe, okay? You lied to me, you cheated, and you tried to hurt me. Go away, please."

"Allie—"

I bent down, using my good hand to lift Nat's head into my lap. "Don't you see what you did?" I asked, the tears finally spilling. "You hurt the only person I've ever loved. Go back to your Miami strippers or Gelani or whoever. Just get away from here."

I brushed the hair from Nat's face, seeing a cut on his forehead was also bleeding. I reached into his pocket, knowing that his horrible asthma was probably acting up right now. It was hard to make sure he was using his inhaler since he was unconscious, but his breathing went back to normal soon enough. "You love me," he said quietly, opening his eyes. I nodded, smiling.

.

"You know I'm supposed to be taking care of you, right?" Nat asked. We were now inside, with him laying on the couch and me taking care of him (obviously).

"Well maybe if you don't get into fights with my ex boyfriend, then I wouldn't need to," I said. "Keep the ice on your nose."

"Yes mom," he whined, moving it back to his nose. "So, you love me, huh?"

"I know you love me too," I said, sitting on the ground next to him.

"How?" Nat asked.

"Well those last few days of my coma are pretty hazy, but I do recall you singing and saying how you love me and need me and want us to be together forever and happy."

"Well, can we be together?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'd like that," I said.

.

 _Two years later..._

I had transferred to NYU since I didn't think I could leave New York again. Gelani was kept away, and Ceniah and Jolyne went to NYU too. I had gotten an apartment, which I shared with my two best friends, even though most of my time is spent at Nat's apartment. Which is exactly why I'm like I am now. Recently, I turned 21, which is the legal drinking age in this country. Someone had let me have a lot to drink, which made me drunk, which is why Nat took me home since my friends were also drunk. Which is exactly how we had sex, which is why, a month and a half later, I'm pacing the bathroom in stress.

This could not be happening. Well, it's all my fault. It's partially my fault. I wasn't the sober one, Nat was. Nat. I needed to tell him. I couldn't tell him, he'd freak out. He's only 18 (he's turning nineteen later on)! He just graduated high school, he can't handle me being pregnant. I can't handle being pregnant. I can't believe I'm actually pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Ceniah asked. Whoops, did I say the last thing out loud?

"Who's pregnant?" Jolyne asked.

"Allie," Ceniah said. Awful timing, cause that's when Kristina and Frankie come show up for college tips.

"What about Allie?" Kristina asked.

"She's pregnant." Jolyne said.

"You're what?" Frankie asked.

"I am not," I said. "At least I don't think so. Look, it's complicated."

"So are you, or are you not?" Kristina asked.

"She'd have to have sex first and she hasn't unless she's been cheating on Nat," Frankie said. "Cause Nat swore with all of us that'd he'd wait until marriage—"

"Whoops," I said quietly.

"Allie," Kristina said. "You guys did not have sex."

"Blame Ceniah and Jolyne," I said. "They got me drunk. Or how bout blame Nat, he was the one who was still sane."

"Or blame Allie for getting drunk and having sex," Kristina said. "Please tell me you used protection."

"I don't know," I said. "I barely remember that night, Nat told me it happened."

"You need to tell him, right now," Ceniah said. "Before he finds out and gets mad at you."

"Okay, okay," I said. "I just need to—" I ran back to the bathroom, letting the vomit go into the toilet. When I looked back up, the four girls were standing in the doorway, shaking their heads.


	15. Chapter 15

Nat's POV

I walked into the apartment, dropping my backpack by the door. "Mom, I'm home," I announced. I saw Alex sitting at the island in the kitchen, talking with Mom and Dad.

"Why do you refuse to move out?" Alex asked.

"Cause you'd miss me too much," I said, pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes.

"Allie called," he said. "She said she needs to meet with you as soon as possible and for you to call her."

"Sounded upset, you should call her back," Dad said. I nodded, pulling out my phone. I quickly typed in her number, hearing it ring a few times before she answered.

"Hi Nat," Allie said in a strained voice.

"Hey, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at home," I said.

"Cans you meet me at the Starbucks near your place?"

"Sure," I said.

"Ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

She hung up quickly. That was strange, she sounded nervous. I shook it away, got ready and headed out. I was accidentally two minutes late, and she was sitting in her usual spot, waiting for me. She didn't look at me when I sat down, just stared at her cup of coffee. I touched her hand but she pulled it away. "Alz, what's wrong?" I asked. She mumbled something, then looked out the window. "I don't understand you when you mumble," I said.

"I-I'm," she said. Please don't say breaking up with me. Please don't let that be the case.

"You're what?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip, then stood up.

"Going to the bathroom, I'll be back," she said. She rushed off without another word. I sighed, ordering a frappuccino. She came back a few minutes later, looking slightly paler. She sat back down, looking at me. "Nat, I'm pregnant." I'd be lying if I said I didn't spit out the drink, but I did. Don't worry, I didn't spit on her. Just lo over everything else.

"Nat!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't just drop a bomb like that while I'm trying to drink," I said.

"You know how hard it was for me to say that?"

"We need to talk about this in private," I said.

"We do," she said, standing up. "You should clean this table."

"Beach house, ten minutes," I said. She nodded, then left quickly.

.

Allie was sitting in the white sand in her bathing suit now, burying her feet in the sand. Her hair was blowing in all directions, sunglasses over her eyes. I walked over, sitting next to her. "Are you actually pregnant?" I asked, looking at the water. She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Nat," she said. "I think so. There's a high chance. I don't know."

"It's okay," I said, wrapping an arm around her. "What makes you think so?"

"I bought a pregnancy test from CVS pharmacy and there was a plus on it," she said.

"Well then, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure," I said. "Do you think your pregnant?" She nodded.

"Look at me, I've gained so much wait in the past few weeks," she said.

"You look the same to me," I said.

"You're a guy, you have bad judgement of how people look," she said. "I'm gonna barf again." She reached to her side, and barfed in a bag (which I'm guessing she'd been using for a while). "Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"No no, you need to barf, you go and barf," I said.

"It's been happening a lot recently," she said. "God, what if I am pregnant? I'm gonna do a terrible job as a mother. I have to tell my mom."

"Our parents are gonna kill us," I said.

"No, I'm an adult," she said. "She'll be mildly disappointed in me. You, you're screwed."

"Don't say that," I said. "You don't want to be raising this baby all on your own."

She laughed lightly, and I kissed the top of her head.

.

Could you believe it, they wouldn't let me into Allie's exam room. Well, they kicked me out when they were actually doing an exam. And then when they finished, that's when they let me back in. Allie was sitting on the table with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths. I went over, sitting next to her. "Bad news?" I asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder, nodding. She mumbled something. "I can't understand you when you mumbled."

"You're not drinking coffee, right?" she asked jokingly.

"No," I said.

"I'm having twins," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: So, it's a bad ending. I'm sorry. But, I'll need you to pick from these five states. I need at least six responses before I post the next chapter. The categories are: Florida, California, South Carolina, Hawaii, Maryland.**


	16. Chapter 16

Allie's POV

Deep breaths, you can do this. You can do this, Allie. It's not going to be that hard. You just have to tell your mom that you slept with Nat and now your pregnant with twins. Easy enough. Don't get sick, don't get nervous. She's your mom, she'll understand. As soon as I walked in, I felt nauseous. It smelled of barbecue chicken, which has been a big trigger of vomit for the past few weeks. Mom walked over to me, and she smelled even more like chicken. She wrapped me in a hug, and I had to fight everything to not barf on her.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"You hungry? I'm cooking good today," she said. "It's your favorite, barbecue chicken with fried rice."

"Thanks, but I'm on a low..uh...flavor diet," I said. She looked at me strangely. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"You don't need to say any more," she said. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course, what type of mother would I be if I didn't know how to read you," she said. "Come on, I have just the thing for you."

"Mom," I said, following her down the hall. "How did you know?"

"Well one, you came here hung over and reeking of sex," she said. "And also, when Nat dropped you off he told me. It was only a matter of time before this happened. I knew it, I knew it all along. Well at least Nat will try and be supportive and kind. Your father was distant and gone almost always. At least until the accident..."

"Wait you knew this would happen?" I asked. She nodded, then went into the bathroom.

"I thought you guys would've done it a while after your accident, but life happens," she said. "So, the smell is making you nauseous?" I nodded. "Well you should do some research on what you should eat and shouldn't. And talk with Nat too. Get him involved. You'll need to work around you guys' schedules, do some more bonding. Even though I think you guys are already too close for comfort. I know you don't plan on aborting your baby."

"That's just killing a baby, even if it's not born yet," I said. "It's wrong, all the way."

"Okay," she said. "I think I have some videos and exercises that you two can do together, and some you can do on your own. This," she held up a blank box. "is for when you get sick and need to barf, so the toilet seat can be clean. Come check back with me in a week. And good luck telling Nat's parents."

I didn't even notice I was back at the door. "Bye sweetie," she said, then closed the door.

.

I stood in the mirror, pulling my dress down again. "Allie, you look fine," Kristina said from behind me. I sighed, going back to my makeup. "No no no," she took the kit from my hands. "You don't need any more make up. You're just going to dinner with the Wolffs and going to tell them what's going on."

"I look fat," I said. "I'm showing, aren't I?"

"Only when you wear tight clothes, which you aren't doing." she said. "You're like, three weeks along?"

"Four and a half," I said. Ceniah came over.

"Nat's here," she said.

I took a deep breath, picked up my bag, and headed to the door. Nat was standing on the other side, wearing dress pants And black loafers, with a baby blue button down shirt. He smirked at me, taking my hand in his. "You look beautiful," he said, then kissed my forehead. I managed a fake smile, following him down the stairs. "So we're just gonna go to a nice restaurant, talk a little, let it slip, get scolded, and then I'll bring you back here."

"Easier said then done," I said.

"Don't worry," he said, squeezing my hand. "How mad can they be?"

Very, very mad. Luckily, Nat planned it right. They wouldn't dare make a scene in a public place, but what they did whisper was brutal. They made me and Alex switch places so I couldn't sit next to Nat. And it took ten minutes before they let Nat drive me back home. "Good luck with dealing with them at home," I said.

"I think I'm gonna sleep on campus tonight," he said, making me laugh. "David's roommate is out of town for a while so I'll just take his bed."

"I'll see you after your classes then?"

"You don't have any classes tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have one in the morning but it's over before your classes are," I said.

"I'll meet you at Starbucks at four them," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said, then went inside my apartment.

 **A/N: Voting has closed! I have the results. Florida won with 6 votes. Right after it, tied for second was California and Hawaii with four each. I'll let you know why you voted later in the story. But now, I want you to pick a number from 1-25. Don't worry, I need at least three this time. Thanks!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Nat's POV

 _Week 6 3/7 of Allie's pregnancy_

It's been two weeks since last chapter. I'm pretty upset right now. I love Allie and everything, but she's constantly whining about growing too much and gaining to much weight and her clothes and school and everything. This morning, she called and complained that her car wouldn't start. So I had to drive ten minutes out of my way only to turn the key in the ignition.

She is showing a little, but it's just because she was tiny and is having twins. Lucky, she is currently doing her meditation that she forces me to do with her. I had an eight page paper due in the morning and I was on page three. Okay, it's kinda my fault. Allie asked if I were busy and I said no. But can you blame me? I don't want to do this paper, I'm being forced to. School is so hard.

"She's sleeping," Kristina said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Can you pass me my laptop?" I asked. "I'm gonna try to get some work done before she wakes up."

"Sure, but you'll have to deal with her on your own," she said, going over to my backpack.

"Where are you going? Where's everyone else that lives here?" I asked.

"I have a date in twenty," she said. "Ceniah has class, Jolyne has work. And Frankie is off on another vacation."

"She was smart to take the summer off," I mumbled. Kristina nodded, then helped me put Allie on the couch. "Who's your date with?"

"None of your business," she said.

"Tell me," I said. "Please?"

She sighed. "Tom."

"Who's Tom?" I asked. And it clicked. "You're going on a date with Thomas?" She nodded slowly.

"Don't tell anyone," she said. "I'm already regretting this."

"Bye Kristina," I said as she headed to the door.

.

 _Week 9 6/7 of Allie's pregnancy_

I think I'd rather be at my own house then at Allie's. I don't think I can handle her mode swings any more. Alex keeps calling me a wimp, but I don't care. I saw Nick in class today. He was mad that I hadn't talked to him in a while. Oh well, he'll live. I still haven't explained to my parents why I was so rude a few years ago, I should get on that. I'll check back in with you in Allie's second trimester.

.

 _Week 16 of Allie's pregnancy_

So, it's been about six or seven weeks. That almost two months, right? It was around late October and early November. It was getting close to when we should be able to tell the babies' sex. That should be exciting.

.

 _Week 21 of Allie's pregnancy_

I've been told that we're halfway through with this. I was ready for this to end when I found out. Winter break is good. Allie went to her Mom's house for a few days, so I've been spending a lot of time with the guys. They're chill, you know how they are. Lazy, but fun.

.

 _Week 24 2/7 of Allie's pregnancy_

It's spring semester, which is good (I guess). We have a pretty sold idea when Allie is due. April 12. You know when that is? Her graduation. Fingers crossed she's slightly late. Like, a day or two. Or maybe early. Doesn't matter. She's just really worried she'll miss her graduation. One less suit for me to buy.

 _Week 31 5/7 of Allie's pregnancy_

Yes, it's Friday, almost two months later. It's around February or March. Allie's being moody again. That's all the new things going on. When do you think I should start going into detail? I'm start soon, I promise!

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But it's coming to a close, maybe five more chapters. Number with the most votes was 25, and you'll find out near the last chapter what these polls were for. Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Nat's POV

I don't know what week it is, but I can tell you it's about a week and a half away from her graduation. Even though I had a lot to do today, I went over to her place. I had went to a class in the morning, I had one in an hour and a half, and I had a job interview right after my second class. After that I had a big exam in my third class, then I had to go by the storage unit and make sure everything was okay. And who knows what homework my three classes would give me?

Allie was sitting on the couch on her laptop, either looking at baby stuff or doing her classes. She had asked (more like begged) the school to let her do some of her finally courses online. She was almost finished with her courses, and since she did summer semesters shed finished her bachelors degree fast. I walked over to her, kissing her forehead before sitting next to her. "Nat, we need to talk," she said, looking up from her laptop.

"Is it a good talk or a bad talk?" I asked.

"I'd think it was good," she said, thinking about it. "But it's serious, that's for sure."

"I'll try to be serious," I said.

"Where are we gonna live?" she asked. "I mean, after they're born."

"How long do you think you'd manage raising them in here?" I asked.

"Three hours," she said.

"We could ask—beg—to stay at the beach house for a while," I said.

"Until you finish school," she said. "Like, three more years."

"Actually, I'm just getting my associates degree," I said quietly.

"You are?" She asked, and I nodded.

"We could move after I finish," I said.

"Move?" she asked, and I nodded. "Where would we go?"

"Maybe out of state," I suggested.

"Okay, before we continue that," she said. "We need to talk about finances."

"Right, of course," I said. "We could use our NBB Money."

"I used a lot of it for college," she said.

"It's okay, mine is in savings," I said. "We'll use it for the most part. And then I'll get a job."

"You're making me feel like I can't do anything," she said, looking down. I took her hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Alz, I know what you can do," I said. "I just don't want to overwork you."

"You're so sweet," she said, smiling.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked. She smiled, the lightly pecked my lips.

.

Exactly one day later, I had just finished my last class for the day and was driving to Allie's place, when I got a text from Ceniah.

 **Ceniah** : Where are you?

 **Me** : Close, why?

 **Ceniah** : I'm at the hospital with Allie.

 **Me** : WHAT HAPPENED?

 **Ceniah** : she came from her classes today complaining about on and off stomach pains, and then a few minutes ago her water broke...

 **Me** : I need a hospital name, a floor, and a room number

 **Ceniah** : Mount Sinai on Madison Ave. floor 3 room 324

 **Me** : give me 20 minutes

 **Ceniah** : Hurry, they won't let me in her room.

 **Me** : Okay.

I had a few errands to run for my mom, but I'm pretty sure this was more important. Changing directions wouldn't be a problem, the problem was that it was three o'clock on a Wednesday, which meant school was ending. There were school buses and parents rushing to get their children.

.

So, like I said in the first chapter, I am currently getting the life squeezed out of my hand while I stand in the emergency room watching my girlfriend give birth. I know, we're not exactly those ages, but we will be. When I first arrived, she was scolding me for being late. Well I'm sorry that I had class today. The first one was a girl, Rebecca Joy Wolff, and the second was a boy, Andrew Chrystopher Wolff. Allie fell asleep as soon as the babies fell asleep, so I used my time to make a bunch of phone calls. Ceniah had called a few people, but I had the guys' numbers and my parents. Kristina was going to bring Ms. Dimeco with her and Thomas (cause they were hanging out), Jolyne and Frankie were coming with Nick, Alex, and Qaasim since they had picked Alex from school and the guys from their last class. My parents, they were coming.

I sighed, leaning back on the couch next to Ceniah. "How bad do you think I'm gonna do?" I asked.

"I think you'll do just fine, Nat," she said. "Where are you guys living?"

"Beach house for a while," I said. "Just until I finish school. Then, we'll go wherever Allie wants."

"Florida," she said. "Allie loves that place. That's why she went to FIU."

"What about Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Just stay away from that area," she said. "Like, the Palm beaches or something."

"There's multiple palm beaches?" I asked.

"There's West Palm Beach, Palm Beach, Palm Beach Shores, Palm Beach Gardens, North Palm Beach, Royal Palm Beach, and South Palm Beach." she said.

"Okay, the Palm beaches are nice," I said. "Do you think Allie would like it?"

"She loves being near the water, she'll love it," Ceniah said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, then went to her phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Allie's POV

Exhausted. That's the word I chose to use to describe me right now. When I woke up, the guys were with Nat, sitting around the couch and on the floor. I sat up slightly, catching their attention. "Look who woke up?" Alex whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Where'd Nat and Ceniah go?" I asked.

"Nat went to the bathroom, and we kicked Ceniah out," David whispered. "We saw little versions of you." I shrugged, looking over at the small cribs near me.

"I think they look more like Nat," I said.

"What are their names?" Alex asked.

"Rebecca Joy Wolff and Andrew Chrystopher Wolff," I said.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because then, they'll nicknames will be Bec, Becca, Becky, or Becs," I said. "And he'll be Drew."

"This name picking was the works of Nat, huh?" Alex asked.

"Yes," I said. "Joy is Jolyne's nickname and Chrystopher is from Kristina, just boy form and spelled different."

"I spend almost ten years with you and I don't get a child named after me?" David asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, but you teased me," I said.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"Naming a child after you would sound like I was naming one after me and I'm not narcissistic." I said. "Although Nat wanted to."

Nat walked out of the bathroom, coming over and sitting next to me. He kissed the top of my head, then wrapped an arm around me. "I see you're awake," he said.

"I'm still tired," I said, then leaned onto his shoulder.

"You're a trooper, my friend," he said, nuzzling my close.

"Young love, so cute," Alex said.

.

The next week was graduation, Nat had insisted that he take the twins all day while I get pampered and primped for my graduation with my friends. So far, I hadn't spent a second away from them. Leaving them for the whole day was going to be tough. But everyone agreed with him, so now Kristina, Ceniah, and Jolyne were doing my makeup while Frankie did my hair and Alex stood guard, making sure I didn't call to check on Nat or leave.

"Can I please call him?" I asked.

"No," Alex said. "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"Are you sure, this is Nat were taking about," I said.

"He told me he was with Mom and Dad, so they're helping him," Alex said. "Relax, it'll be fine. Nat has got this, trust me."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," Jolyne instructed, and I did.

"I remember his sugar baby, the only one that made it to due date," Alex said.

.

Nat's POV

I was doing fine. Graduation was a four, and it was still eleven. But I did need to pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners by noon. My parents just left to go to work, so I had to take the twins with me. Allie had given a whole bunch of instructions of what I needed to do.

 _1) Change diapers_

 _2) Drew has sensitive skin, don't take him outside too much. Risk of infection._

 _3) They both have asthma (thanks to Nat), be careful not to overwork them._

 _4) They're almost two weeks old, make sure you don't let them out of your sight._

 _5) They love hearing your voice (and mine too) so talk to them_

 _6) Sing them to sleep, it works a lot_

 _7) Kiss their faces!_

 _8) I love you!_

I stopped their car seats in the backseat, then went to the driver's seat. "Alrighty, our first stop is th dry cleaners." I said. "What are you guys wearing?" I looked at them, but they just stared at me. "Okay, I'll just call your Momma." I pulled out my phone and quickly called Allie, but Alex answered. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Ask Allie what the twins are supposed to wear for graduation," I said. He repeated my question, then I heard Allie before he answered.

"What they're wearing now is fine," he said. "Now bye."

He hung up, and I sighed.

.

Like, at night after her graduation, we were sitting on the couch in the beach house, the volume on Ride Along low enough for us to hear. Allie was half asleep with her head on my chest and my arm around her shoulder. "Allie, I almost forgot to give you your graduation present," I said. She sat up a little, rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Allie said.

"I wanted to, trust me," I said. I reached for a folder I had put down, handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well, you had me thinking about the whole moving thing," I said. "And I was talking with your friends and they told me about how much you loved Florida and the beach. So, staying a few hours away from Miami, I found a bunch of houses for sale that we could go check out between my summer semester and fall semester."

"You did that?" she asked, looking through the folder. I nodded, watching her. "You're really okay with moving all the way to Florida?"

"Sure," I said. "It's nice and warm, plus you love it so it must be good."

"Palm Beach, Fort Lauderdale, Clearwater Beach, Sarasota, Hollywood, Jacksonville, and Daytona." she said. She looked up at me, smiling. "Nat, you're the best."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said. She leaned up and kissed me, making me smile.

.

There was a two week break between the summer semester and the fall semester. I had been cramming classes together to speed up my time, so I only needed a few more before I was finished. I also had taken up a few jobs to earn some money. So I had to make my classes early and my hours in the afternoon, and didn't get home until late most days. And Thomas, who had given up on college, had taken a job to help, even though Allie and I protested.

Allie actually protested a lot of things. Like how I left at 6 am and didn't come back until 10 pm. And how I refuse to let her get a job. She thinks that I think she should just stay home and take care of the babies. I don't think that! I just don't want to overwork her, stress her out or anything like that. I just want her to relax as much as possible. It took a lot to get the twins to sleep on the plane, but we made it.

There was one house that Allie was in love with. It was on Palm beach, a beach house. Two stories, three bed, two bath, a spacious kitchen, living room, family room, white sand beach, and green grassy backyard. And it was in that very house, I got down on a knee and got engaged.

* * *

 **A/N: I made it longer! Yay! So, there's about three or four chapters left. I just needed to ask you to pick what Nat majors in. You can give me literally anything, just nothing messed up. Sorry, but I want something that would make sense.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Not gonna use an actual brand name here, just because I might get sued or something. If I did, I didn't know. I really don't know brand names like that except MK.**

* * *

Allie's POV

As soon as I posted my picture of my beautiful ring and my beautiful fiancé, I got an email from Velani (that's my favorite designer brand). It said:

 _Dear Allie,_

 _Congratulations on your engagement! We've been waiting for the day you two would tie the knot. We just love you two together! We would be honored to personally design your wedding gown. Please reply as soon as possible, and we hope that you chose us as your gown designers._

I showed the email to Nat, who just laughed. Of course I was gonna let them. They offered and I love everything they make. Now, let's talk business. We wanted to get married in New York, and we'd be leaving at the end of the year. So we'd be getting married in late October, which gave me about two months to prepare. Luckily, my glam squad took control. They literally took everything, planning, invites, booking, they even did the honeymoon.

And they accompanied me to my fitting, which was two weeks after I got engaged. It was probably the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had a high neck collar that was solid white and with no sleeves, and a mesh net from an inch or two under my breasts down to my waist, where it then flowed into a nice princess gown totally ivory with a lace pattern of flowers.

"You're gonna make me cry," Mom said, putting her hands on her face.

"You look so beautiful," Ceniah said.

"I've only seen my brother cry twice in his whole life," Alex said. "Both were sad times. But you're gonna make him cry at that alter, he's gonna cry tears of pure happiness."

"You really think so?" I asked. "I think it's a little big."

"Not a problem," Valencia, our stylist, said. "We'll just need to take a few more measurements."

"Thank you," I said.

.

"How was school?" I asked Nat when he got home.

"I watched a surgery today," he said casually.

"Wait, what are you even studying?" I asked.

"Biology," he said. "I'm gonna be a pediatric surgeon."

"You know you need a bachelor's and medical school, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I crammed a lot of classes together, but I'm now getting an undergrads," he said. "Who knew if you study hard, you'd earn something good."

"And medical school?" he asked.

"I was already planning on going to medical school in Florida, moving was just a bonus," he said, shrugging. "The original plan was to get my undergrads at Barry in Florida, then go to med school at Palm Beach Med." I just stared in shock. "I also got one year done in high school, and my momma tricked me into getting my undergrads."

"You're gonna be a doctor?" I asked, and he nodded. "So, I'm marrying a doctor?"

"Well technically—"

"I don't care about technicalities." I said. "I've got my education degree, your working for your med degree, we have a house, a wedding date, I feel like there's no stopping us now."

"How was your dress shopping?" he asked.

"It was a bit big so they took more measurements," I said.

"Now there really is no stopping us," he said.

Spoke too soon. Okay, a week and a half before the wedding date is when I was set to try the dress again. Three days before that, my stomach started hurting. No, it was not my period. No, I was not pregnant. It just hurt. On the first day, I could handle it. I walked around, ate, talked. On the second day, it got worse. It hurt to sit up and eat. On the third day, I felt like I was dying. I could barely get out of bed without crying out in pain, I couldn't stand up, couldn't walk around. I was in so much pain.

No, I didn't tell Nat. I thought it would pass. And when I just kept getting worse, he started to notice. "Alz, you okay?" he asked on the third night. I nodded, even though it hurt to move. "You're lying to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said.

I should've told him to worry. Why does he have to be so amazing and listen to what I say? I was not fine, and on the morning I was due to try on my dress, I couldn't get out of bed. I could barely move with feeling the need to scream and cry in pain. I didn't know if Nat had left or not, but I called for him, and he came. He looked more worried and scared then I did. And (making sure someone was here with the twins) he took me to the hospital.

.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. I wasn't in pain, in fact I could feel anything at all. I heard Nat talking softly, but other than that, it was silent. "It's okay, Mommy is okay." Nat was saying. "She'll wake up soon, I promise. I just wish she had told me earlier. I know, she is stubborn. I hope you two aren't stubborn like her. Who am I kidding? I'm stubborn too." He laughed lightly, and I looked over at him, seeing him talking to the twins. I cleared my throat and he looked up. "See, she's awake."

He came over, smiling at me. He kissed my forehead, then took my hand in his. "I'm very mad at you," he said with a smile. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've been sitting around killing yourself," he said. "Lucky you came when you did."

"What happened? Did my appendix—"

"No, you had a large cyst on your ovary," he said. "It was really bad. They had to surgically remove it."

So basically, a while after the twins were born, a small cyst had formed. Over time, it grew and grew and made me ovary twist (recent stuff). Luckily, this was 2014 and we have amazing tech, and it was a simple laser procedure. Unluckily, there was a scare. The had put a camera in my belly button, so there was a long scare there, and then two marks over my ovaries.

The marks would show in my dress! Oh, and another sad thing is they filled my gut up with air so they could see inside, so now I was slightly bigger than before. And I missed my appointment. I was supposed to stay in the hospital for three more days, which meant there'd be only a week until my wedding.

Could this get any worse?


	21. Chapter 21

Allie's POV

Nat was strict. He refused to let me leave the bed unless I needed to use the bathroom. Luckily, he had a class and I had a dress fitting. I was kinda in tears. It was just because it didn't fit now. I had three days before the wedding, and my dress didn't fit. If it took them about three months to make me it fit my regular body, they definitely wouldn't be able to make it a bit bigger in three days.

"Allie, please stop crying," Ceniah said.

"It's gonna be okay," Kristina said.

"No it won't!" I exclaimed. "This is awful. I might as well cancel the whole wedding."

"Sweetie," Jolyne said. "Maybe the dress you tried on a while ago will fit better."

"And what if it does?" I asked. "My three scares are still showing."

"Would you just try on the dress?" Kristina asked. "It won't be bad."

I nodded solemnly. Sadly, the dress that was once too big for almost perfectly. Kristina said not to get it tightened since I just had surgery. The people said I could wear the test one at the actual wedding, but I could keep the altered one. Due to the fact of awful hangovers and my recent hospitalization, I didn't have anything to drink. I mean, my friends were gone, but I had gracefully volunteered to be the sober driver. That was my party night, which didn't make much sense since I had been with Nat for like, two or three years. That doesn't make me a bachelorette, but whatever.

Now, wedding day. Alex and Kristina were hopping from my room to Nat's room, checking on both us. I had washed and dress Drew and Becca first, even though everyone told me not to. It wasn't a problem, Nat had a class this morning, which we planned for since the wedding would be later in the evening, around sunset.

From where I was standing, waiting for my cue, I could see Nat and the twins, who had walked in the maid of honor and the best man (Ceniah and Alex). When my mom was walking me down the sale, I could see Nat smiling like crazy. He put his hand over his face and turned away for a second, and when he turned back I could see he had watery eyes. When I reached the alter, he whispered to me, "I hate you for making me cry."

"I don't know why you're crying, I look awful," I whispered back.

"You look like a goddess, and I have bad judgement of how people look," he whisper-joked, making me laugh quietly.

"Pay attention," I whispered.

"I'll pay attention when it's time to kiss you," he whispered.

After a few minutes, I found out that Ceniah and Alex had given the rings to the twins, who could barely crawl. It was though, absolutely adorable when it was time for the rings. "Give Mommy the ring," Ceniah said in a baby voice. Becca held up the ring, looking at it. "Yea, give it to Mommy," I said in a baby-er voice. She smiled evilly, then threw it. Luckily, she's less than one and can't throw, so I got it easily. "Thank you Becca," I said, kissing her face. I turned back to Nat, who had been watching me for quite a while.

"Good catch," he said.

"I did play softball for two hours once," I said, making him laugh. And then, after that, it was finally kiss time. Nat had raised my veil slowly.

"Are you gonna laugh at me with your stuck up friend?" Nat asked.

"I wasn't laughing at you, and she's not my friend," I said a childish voice. "You are."

"Funny way of showing it," he said with a cocky smile. I smiled, then wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter after this. That chapter has a lot of important info in it. You know how I am, I will be adding a second story after this. I've actually already started working on it. More details in the next chapter, which should be up in a few hours.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Announcements! Next story is up already! I'm working on five new stories, three for Naked Brothers Band, one for the third generation, and one for a different series. Alright, here it is, the last chapter!**

* * *

Nat's POV

6 months later...

I rolled over on the bed, smiling at the sight before me. Allie was laying there, watching me with a smile. "You're such a creep," I whispered to her. She laughed lightly, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Ceniah texted, she said they landed and were on their way," Allie said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"An hour," she said with a smile.

"Are they close?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well then?"

"I didn't want to wake you," she said. "You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"I'll get breakfast started," I said. "And stop aching me while I sleep."

"I'd bet you'd watch me if you woke up first," she said.

"I wouldn't know," I said. She laughed, then sat up, getting out of bed.

.

About an hour later, we were surrounded by all of our friends. "Have you finally finished unpacking?" Alex asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said. "You know how lazy we get."

"This is why you are never in charge of important things," Nick said.

"Shut up, Nicholas," I said.

"I don't know why Allie keeps you around, you re a terrible influence," Frankie said.

"Because, Francesca, nobody wants to raise twins on their own," I said.

"No, because you pay the bills," Allie said, making them laugh. "Don't worry baby, I'll keep you around after I get a job anyway." She pinched my cheek, then got up, walking to the beach.

"You guys are gonna have some spoiled children," Thomas said, shaking his head.

"Will not." I argued.

"Fifty percent of your backyard is a beach," David pointed out.

"Plus, you and Allie aren't strict," Qaasim said.

"You really aren't," Alex agreed.

Allie came back, walking with Drew and Becca. "Come to your Auntie Joy," Jolyne said, embracing the twins.

"No, come to Uncle Alex," Alex said, taking Drew from Jolyne.

"Give me my children," Allie and I said.

"I think I get to hold Becca at least, her middle name is modeled after me," Jolyne said.

"In that case I should get Drew," Kristina said.

"His middle name is not close to your name at all," Nick said.

"Kristina, Chrystopher," Kristina said. "It's just the boy version."

"They're spelled differently," Nick argued.

"Drew, who do you want to go to?" Kristina asked.

"Dada," Drew said.

"Boom!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "I beat out all of you! That's my boy."

"That's his first words," Allie said in shock. I took Drew from Alex, lifting him up.

"Can you say it again?" I asked Drew. He touched my face, smiling.

"Dada," he said, forming my face into a smile.

"Good job," I said. "Gimme some love." He kissed my chin, then smiled at me. I saw Allie roll her eyes, taking Becca from Jolyne.

"It's okay Becca, I still love you," she said. "Natty I want more."

"More what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"More wittle babies," she said, bouncing Becca up and down.

Uh oh, I never told her. "Nat, are you okay?" Allie asked. "You as pale as a ghost."

"I kinda need to talk to you," I said. "Like now." We put the twins down and I led her down the beach, near the water.

"What's up?" she asked. "When I mentioned more babies you kinda freaked out."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Sorry, for what?" Allie asked.

"We can't have any more children," I said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"It's not me, it's you," I said.

"What's me?" she asked, now confused. "This sounds like a break up conversation."

"No, never again," I said. "When you had your operation."

"Oh," she said, understanding. "I can't have children."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was gonna tell you when I found out but you were already bummed about the dress and missing your appointment."

"It's okay," she said. She looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"At least we have Drew and Becca," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, softly crying in my chest.


End file.
